


Of Flowers and Beauty

by Anxious_Muu



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Muu/pseuds/Anxious_Muu
Summary: Chanhee owns a flowershop with his best friend, and it's not much of a struggle to hide his crush. Nope, not when Kevin calls him pretty face everyday and Chanhee's used to it.Flowershop cute antics.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Of Flowers and Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [priyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/priyu/gifts).



> First of all, this is a birthday fic for my bestie and soulmate, and since she loved it i decided to also share it for her to visit it any day she wanted <3 
> 
> love you priya, and i hope you're forever blessed! it's a promise that i'll write more the boyz content in the future :) 
> 
> Please enjoy <3

The gentle breeze that came with Seoul’s early morning wind made a gentle rustle of the flowers outside. The bells hanging by the entrance chiming cheerfully as the vhatter of people outside grew in size. Chanhee looked back at the flowers that slipped from its pot, then tucked his pink side hair behind his ear before he fixed the pot. 

The flower shop looked as relaxing and familiar as Chanhee liked it, all kinds of color decorating the entrance. He smiled and walked inside, taking his post to water the flowers. He liked to start by the ones inside, with his cup of coffee cautiously in one hand. Sipping at his iced americano and taking the time to check on the petals and marvel, it always seemed too good a job to be true. It was much more relaxing a job Chanhee almost felt guilty. Of course, there were difficulties and hardships to owning a flower shop, but the pros outweighed every bit of the con. 

“You look like you belong among those flowers,” A voice sounded from behind him, and Chanhee stealthly turned towards his bestfriend, with a sinister eyebrow raise. 

“That’s a cheap compliment, Kevin,” Chanhee said with an air of interest, going back to watering the flowers. 

“You should’ve at least went along with it,” Kevin smiled with a shake of his head. Kevin, in Chanhee’s opinion, was one of the biggest pros to owning a flower shop. 

“And sound like a jackass?” Chanhee moved to the next aisle, watering the lilies cautiously. 

“When it comes from you, it never sounds jackassy.” Kevin grinned mischievously. 

Chanhee sighed, wondering once again why he fell for his best friend. Kevin was attractive, his ombred black hair the cutest mess Chanhee led his eyes on. But it’s at moment like these that Chanhee questioned his standards. And still, Chanhee was blushing. 

He was always hiding a blush around Kevin. 

“Fine,” Chanhee turned his head, tipping his chin up with a smile he knew would churn Kevin’s stomach up. Kevin was his crush, but Chanhee was confident he could turn any guy into a mess around him. “I know I belong among these flowers, you don’t need to tell me.” 

Kevin froze up for just an instance, heat rushing up his face. He then kicked Chanhee’s shin playfully. “I take it back.” 

“I told you I’ll sound like a jackass.” Chanhee pouted, putting the can back on the counter. 

Kevin simply snickered in response, going behind the counter. Looking over the notebook and doing calculations, warm cup of coffee in hand, Chanhee felt his cheeks warm up at the sight. He’d whine and pout and bicker with Kevin, but all the same, the sight of him was so calming. 

The bell chimed softly, this time due to no breeze but to a customer. A woman strolled in with a child stuck at her hip, and Chanhee stood to greet the customers. 

“Welcome to Reveal flowershop,” Chanhee put his iced americano on the farther corner of the counter, and smiled. “How can I help you?” 

“I’m looking for a bouquet for my sister, she’s sick,” The woman said with a smile. “Perhaps something to wish her good health as soon as possible.” 

“Aah, a bouquet for the sickly,” Chanhee moved and, with swift fingers, started picking out daisies. “For brightness and cheerfulness, so that your sister will look toward the good side,” he picked out some additional peonies, mixing them with white roses. “Joy and anticipation for new beginnings,” and then, he grabbed some green leaves and started binding them with the thorns under the bouquet. Delicacy and extra care to every binding. “Your sister will be sure to cheer up when she sees your smile.” 

The woman smiled gently, nodding cheerfully. “That looks very beautiful,” She looked to the boy at her hip, patting his head. “Juhyun, what would you like to get your mother?” 

The child, Juhyun, hid even more of himself behind the woman. 

“Your sister’s child, I assume?” Chanhee asked as he set the bouquet carefully on the countertop. 

“Yes, he’s very shy,” The woman hurried to crouch beside the boy, who Chanhee was sure was no older than six. “Come on, you promised you’d be a good boy. Mommy will be overjoyed if you pick out something for her.” 

Juhyun looked up and sniffled, but as soon as he led his eyes on Chanhee who offered a smile, he cringed behind his aunt. 

Chanhee put his lips to a line, then crouched in front of him and showed him a shy purple hydrangea, who was taking its time to bloom for this morning. “Juhyun, why don’t we make a flower crown for your mother?” 

Juhyun raised his chin and looked at him through his eyelashes. “Will she like it?” 

Chanhee nodded comfortingly. “These flowers symbolise how much you love your mom. And I'm sure she’ll really love it if she knew you made the crown for her.” 

“I want her to smile.” The child confessed in a whisper. 

“Then I promise you, she’s going to smile so big.” 

Juhyun stared at Chanhee for a time, then reached with his hand to touch Chanhee’s bright pink hair. Chanhee blinked. 

And Juhyun blushed, looked away and nodded. 

Kevin snorted from his spot, then swiftly turned it to a cough so as not to seem rude. 

Chanhee dead-panned on him through the corner of his eye, then turned to Juhyun and invited him to the small workshop in the corner. Juhyun instantly latched onto his hand. 

“I don’t really want to inconvenience you,” The woman looked troubled, raising her hands in apprehension. 

“It’s no trouble at all,” Chanhee answered as he fetched the flowers necessary, with the bind. “We have no customers right now anyway. It’ll take a few minutes though, so I hope you wait patiently.” 

Chanhee squatted so that he’d be equals with Juhyun in height, and gently started guiding Juhyun’s inexperienced fingers along. It was fairly harder to guide a child, especially when it came to a flower crown. But Juhyun was a solemn kid, and Chanhee sensed that he actually wanted to learn. 

Chanhee found himself grinning, noticing how Juhyun scrunched up his eyebrows in thought and dedication. 

With lilies, roses, hydrangeas and a few sprinkles of white poppy, the crown looked as beautiful as it could get. The hard work of a child wishing for his mother to smile. 

“Good job,” Chanhee smiled and patted the child fondly. “Your mom will be sure to smile now.” 

Juhyun nodded with a shy smile of his own, and patted Chanhee’s hair in return. 

“Juhyun!” The woman scolded, bowing in apology. 

“But he looks like a flower.” Juhyun countered innocently, which made Chanhee beet red and Kevin choke on his coffee. 

Serves him right. Chanhee noticed him snapping a picture when he was working on that flower crown. 

Eventually, the woman satisfyingly left with the bouquet and flower crown, Juhyun not looking down anymore by her side. He seemed to raise his chin a bit higher as he walked. 

Kevin looked smugly at Chanhee. 

“Eyes on your tasks, Kevin,” Chanhee sighed, already knew what was coming for him. 

“Aww, you look like a flower,” Kevin ignored the retort. “That kid seemed to be falling for you.” 

Chanhee rolled his eyes with a smile. 

As much of a trouble Kevin was, it was indeed really nice to own a flower shop with his best friend. Patiently nesting his crush in the chambers of his heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated, thanks for reading this far!


End file.
